December 2001
Church, Media, Police, Politics, Occult Allegations continue to grow regarding the nature of Nicholas Raymond and his supposed secret army. Whilst Raymond himself maintains that there is no secret army and that his followers are being targeted as a religious minority, Castelan insist that he is up to something and that his actions may in fact run counter to the newly proposed Anti-Terrorist Bill being pushed through parliament at the moment. Police, Street, Underworld Despite the lack of gun related crime in the city following Castelan’s crackdown, an as yet unknown group appears to be developing its own arsenal. No leads have so far been forthcoming from Castelan’s investigations, but the main area of focus remain the actions of G8 Suppress, or the possibility of a splinter group from either the Gambino’s or Sandernacht. Bureaucracy, Health, Street, University Despite a number of initiatives designed to reduce the amount of homeless on the city’s streets, the rise in the number now in sheltered accommodation does not correlate with the drop in numbers on the street. Given the general level of apathy towards the problem felt by many of the city’s residents, it’s unlikely that people are being taken into private homes, creating speculation as to what is actually happening. Church, Occult In the run up to Christmas, attendances at the city’s churches have once again risen. The church is hoping to capitalise on this on a local level, following the publicity created in the summer by both Nicholas Raymond and the initiatives undertaken across the faiths to forge links between them in spite of the recent strains placed upon them. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Police, Politics Security continues to be tightened around the city’s financial and political institutions, as Castelan’s hunt for Steven Thomas and G8 Suppress continues. The whereabouts of Thomas remain a mystery, with speculation that he could be operating his current campaign from anywhere in the world. However, given the exacting nature of the attacks and the quality of “field” intelligence required, it seems more likely that he is based somewhere in the city. Meanwhile, G8 continue their anarchical campaign, targeting anyone who leaves himself or herself open for attack. Police, Street, Underworld The current stand off between Sandernacht and the Gambino’s continues whilst Castelan continue their hunt for the members of G8 Suppress. Both parties have held back on the high profile actions that grabbed headlines earlier in the year to avoid conflict with an increasingly trigger happy Castelan. High Society, Media, Police, Street In light of the attacks on the city’s institutions currently being undertaken by G8 Suppress, in particular those targeting businesses and political figures, it seems likely that the social season will not be as grandiose as before. Castelan have asked to be present at all such events due to the number of high profile individuals in one place. Some have argued that this presents the wrong public face and that the city should be seen to be continuing as normal in spite of the terrorist threat. Police, Street, University Castelan are investigating reports that G8 Suppress may be using local environmental groups within the city’s universities as a recruiting ground. The allegations have grown out of the psychological profiles showed that the actions being taken would require a high level of intelligence and technical ability to undertake. Both universities have denied the fact, but have since begun to investigate societies more closely in order to avoid any controversy. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Negotiations continue between MCC and the local authorities following a court judgement stated that it was illegal to withhold payment set aside for the Hartshill Development Project for the funding of other initiatives. The problem arose when it was discovered that there were in fact no funds for the project and that all red tape had been circumvented through a mixture of bribery and double-dealing. MCC won the contract following negotiations, but found they were unable to collect the bill come the end of it. Criminal investigations will now begin to ascertain whether Sean Bowden was in any way involved in the corruption. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Media, University Following the investigations into the funding of the Hartshill Development Project, development on the proposed rebuilding of the health industry has been postponed until an outside body can be bought in to deal with the project. The request has come following allegations of political corruption against Sean Bowden and his establishment. Health, Media, Politics, University Both universities continue to work closely with the local health authorities despite investigations into the manner in which it was intended to fund the project. Despite these setbacks, all parties intend to maintain their current relation with each other no matter what the political future of Sean Bowden. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Police, Politics Despite the troubles currently being experienced within the city the Phoenix Project continues to flourish under its new management policy. Despite the almost nightly presence of Castelan, the clubs have been the targets of very little violence. The large crowds attracted have also provided a great deal of financial security for the city’s leisure industry, perhaps lending credence to the fact that the city should continue to be modernised. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics, University A sense of stability has returned once more to the city’s economy after the fluctuations caused by recent events. Although it’s to early to say that the troubles are over, recent figures seem to show a move from the city’s industrial base to a more leisure based economy. Church, Media, Police, Politics, Street Protests against the war in Afghanistan passed peacefully despite fears of violence. The protests, organised by a number of the city’s churches as well mosques, were against the level of reprisal taken by American and their British allies. Castelan initially feared that the protests would be targeted by the right wing groups that had operated in the city earlier in the year; however a spokesman stated that they wished to be removed from the current argument given its political sensitivity. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, Transport A sense of normality has returned to the local transportation industry after the events of late. All West Coast Services through Stoke-on-Trent Station have now returned to normal and remedial structural works have been completed on the motorway. Given that much of the city’s industries are reliant upon exports for their business, it seems likely that a fully functional transport network will lead to an upturn in the local economy. Media, Police, Street, Transport Castelan continue to work closely with local transport companies in an effort to stop contraband from coming into the city. Recent figures indicate that 25% drop in arms and drugs are being smuggled into the city from this time last year, although others are keen to point out that all this may indicate is that the market is so flooded at the moment that there is little need to do so. Still, Castelan are exhibiting this as proof of their increased efficiency and how far they have come since taking over policing from Scarab just over twelve months ago. Health, Media, Transport, University Despite reports to the contrary, the viral infection of the city’s two campuses continues, with new cases reported shortly after the start of the new academic year. Student travel to and from the infected areas is being limited whilst both the local authorities and student groups try to find the source of the fresh outbreak. Meanwhile, both universities have asked local media to downplay the significance of the fresh outbreaks until a solution can be found. Occult Some believe that the virus currently affecting the cities student population may not be from a normal genus, with everything from extra-terrestrials to possession being bandied around as a source. However, given the high degree of anaemia and related disorders also amongst victims could the truth be even more unnerving? Bureaucracy, Media, Occult, Police, Transport Castelan continue to hunt the Phantom Highwayman, despite no sightings for over two months. Rumour has it that those involved in the accident may be highly placed within one government agency or another, or that the individual believed to be responsible has an enemy somewhere in the city. The reason for Castelan’s continued interest in the case remains the largest mystery in the whole affair, especially given the current threat being posed by terrorist groups and their like within the city.